Methods for operating wind energy systems are sufficiently known in the state of the art. DE 101 27 451 A1 teaches a method for controlling a wind energy system in that an operating setting such as, e.g., the angular position of a rotor blade is periodically varied within certain boundary values and during this time the power output of the wind energy system is checked. The power output here is compared during the variation with the power output of the original operating setting and the operating setting is changed if necessary in order to optimize the power output.
A disadvantage of the above-described method is, among other things, the fact that a periodic reduction of the power output can be determined by the periodic variation since the wind energy system leaves its optimal position over and over again. In particular, this method is only suitable for an optimization at a stable operating point and not suitable for optimizing dynamic courses of the wind energy system in which a variation of the operating parameters during the course of a process is not possible.